Arman
Arman appears in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. Background Arman is a trained assassin who once belonged to the Order of the Black Rose. Arman now works for the Resistance, and he refuses to talk about his past in any greater detail than that. Involvement Arman is the team's assassin. Using Arman's knowledge, the Resistance is able to break in and out of prison with Duvalier and Baz. Skills *Knife *Stab *Leap **Psy Defence 5, 50 gold *Mega Stab **Psy Power 10, 250 gold Strategy Arman is blazingly fast and deft at striking the side and from behind, but he can easily get in over his head if you don't watch him. His weapon of choice is the sikin, a long knife. Use him to take down weaker enemies from behind whenever you can safely do so. Quotes "Hey, kid, let me give you some advice. I don't know what Griffin told you, but don't ever let someone tell you to fight fair. You have only one life. If you die, you're dead. You got me?" "Is it fair that we have to fight to survive? I'd rather be unfair and not dead. I don't know about you, though." "shakes his head. Anu's eyes, Set! You're going to give us bad luck with comments like that! pauses. Not that I'm superstitious or anything, but...you know what they say about tempting fate." Trivia *Arman is voiced by Marshall Stern * Arman sends the hero on a side quest to give a man named Al'al a sack of money, presumably to make up for his desertion. The reward for completion can be the sack of money (500 Gold), increased Personality, or Arman teaching Duvalier how to move faster (increasing his Speed by 1.) If the Hero convinces Al'al to take the money, Arman additionally tells the hero a bit about his past. However, it's all a lie. * Arman is highly superstitious. * His name means "dream" in Kazakh, of Persian origin * If the player doesn't give Al'al the sack of money at the beginning of the game, Arman will "disappear" after mission 4, probably assassinated by the Order Of The Black Rose. This will also happen even if you get recruited by Al'al. * The truth about Arman's past is discovered by going to the Black Rose Headquarters in the Docks(building in lower-left corner) and scanning all the men using Arman's name. Then you can confront him about his past. * If Arman dies in Mission 4, it is possible for him to be revived by scanning the mind of his killer, Qatil. * Under certain circumstances, the player can learn the truth of Arman's background late in the game: Arman had a wife named Cynthia. After his wife gave birth to a daughter, she became not right in the head. Unable to deal with the sudden change in his wife, Arman left his wife and daughter. At some point, Arman joined the Order of the Black Rose where he was trained as an assassin. The shame of abandoning his family caused Arman to turn to heroish, a highly addictive drug. In order have enough money for another fix of heroish, Arman ratted out a fellow assassin to the Ravinale Guard for the reward money. After betraying his fellow assassin, the Black Rose puts a hit on Arman. Arman then joined the Resistance in order to have a place to hide from the Black Rose. * In one of the Servants of God endings: "Arman did not seek glory or recognition after the fall of the theocracy. He simply vanished, leaving notes behind for Duvalier and Griffin. It is rumored that he has started a new life in the Deeper Downs, away from his many enemies and the bad memories of his past." Category:Character of Servants of God Category:Teammates Category:Human Category:Human Psy Category:Ravinalian Category:Resistance Category:Black Rose Assassin Category:Male Category:Character